The present invention generally relates to the field of rotational position sensors, and more specifically to a magnetic rotational position sensor for sensing each rotational position of a control shaft about a rotational axis over a definable range of rotation.
Electronic fuel injected engines used in motor vehicles typically embody a microprocessor based control system. Fuel is metered or injector activation time is varied in accordance with various engine parameters including the regulation of air flow into the engine via a rotational position of a throttle diaphragm relative to a closed position of the throttle diaphragm. Typically, a shaft is adjoined to the throttle diaphragm to synchronously rotate the throttle diaphragm as the shaft is rotated between the closed position and a maximal open position of the throttle diaphragm. Rotational position sensors are adjoined to the shaft to sense each rotational position of the shaft, i.e. each degree of rotation of the shaft relative to the closed position, thereby the rotational position of the throttle diaphragm relative to the closed position is sensed.
One of the problems associated with the prior magnetic rotational position sensors is magnetic hysteresis. Magnetic hysteresis causes an offset error signal to be generated whenever a magnetic element of the sensor, e.g. a magnetic pole piece or a magnetic rotor, is advanced from and returned to a reference position of the magnetic element. Annealing the magnetic element can minimize, but never eliminate, magnetic hysteresis. What is therefore needed is a novel and unique magnetic rotational position sensor that does not experience magnetic hysteresis.